


To see you in silk

by WilwyWaylan



Series: Jehanparnasse Week [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Just silly fluff, Other, everyone is having fun, montparnasse is really interested, sharp dressed poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: It's Jehanparnasse week again ! Have the first text of the week, for "Opposition" !





	To see you in silk

Seeing Jehan bounce across the apartement was a daily occurence, and Montparnasse had quickly learnt not to mind it. It was a bit weird, of course, see a grown person (and Jehan was *very* grown) skip happily would have seemed strange to anyone, but after all, it meant that Jehan was happy and satisfied with their lives. So he didn't even lift an eyebrow anymore when his partner passed in front of or behind the couch, pens stuck in his mouth and hair, in various amounts of clothing, the cat on their step.

But there was something in the particular bouncing of this day that altered him. The other members of Patron-Minette would have mocked him to Hell and back if he admitted that he had felt a bounce *threatening*, but that was a reality : Jehan's step had something chilling that made him want to run away. Of course, he didn't move from the couch he was gracefully sprawled on, an arm over the armrest and his head leaning against the back, and just glanced at Jehan lazily. Jehan who was now standing beside him, towering over him from all their height. And smiling way too broadly for an honest person.

\- Do you need something, mon étoile ?

\- Now that you ask, yes, ma rose. I do.

The smile grew larger. Jehan was now looking like some kind of freckled Cheshire cat.

\- And what could this be ?

Jehan sat on the border of the couch. Montparnasse obligedly moved to leave them some space. The poet took his hands and looked him right in the eye.

\- Well, you know that tomorrow, we celebrate Bossuet's birthday...

\- So far, I don't see the problem.

\- Who said anything about a problem ? Jehan asked in the most innocent tone they had.

Which of course, only served to set all Montparnasse's warning signals on red.

\- I know that tone, he objected. So, what is going to happen at Bossuet's birthday ?

\- First, do you want to go with me ?

\- Of course I do. You know I love spending time with your crazy little friends.

Jehan rolled their eyes.

\- Don't call them crazy, they said. So, the thing is, there's a theme.

Ah. There was the icy chill of dread going down his back.

\- And what's the theme ? Montparnasse asked.

\- "Opposite Day".

It took a second to reach Montparnasse's brain. When it finally connected, he shook his head as hard as he could.

\- Oh no. Oh no, I won't.

Jehan just looked at him, their big, mismatched eyes pleading silently. Montparnasse inwardly cursed. Then out loud. Damn those shiny eyes ! A grown man shouldn't have been allowed to look that cute, with or without puppy eyes ! Montparnasse couldn't resist them, and Jehan knew it. Already, he could feel his will start to falter. As a last defense, he groaned :

\- I'm not wearing your flowery suit, you're warned. Nor do I want anything holographic near my person.

Jehan's pout turned into a smile, and they clapped their hands in delight.

\- I promised there'll be nothing holographic in your outfit. I just need to plan something...

Already, Montparnasse had a hint of regret. But he had given his word, and if there's one thing he was proud of, it was how he never backed down. Even if Jehan's expression while they vizualised how they would dress him made him want to run to the hills. Or at least lock himself in his dressing. And still, he stayed where he was and nodded calmly while Jehan started listing all the horrendous clothes they could use.

~*~

Courfeyrac opened the door and ushered Jehan and Montparnasse inside. He was wearing a cardigan that was way too big for him, over a white, rumpled shirt, and to perfect the mimicry, had stuck Combeferre's old glasses on his curls.

\- Welcome to their humble abode, please join us for an evening of fun and probably clothes swap at a point.

Montparnasse almost turned heels and ran away, but already, Jehan had caught him by the sleeve and dragged him inside.

The rest of the group was already scattered in the trio's absurdly large living room. Montparnasse wasn't really surprised to see Combeferre standing near one of the couchs ; seeing how his boyfriend's clothes were tight on him, he probably couldn't sit down. But the way the pink shirt stretched over his arms was rather... interesting. He was talking with Enjolras who, no surprise there, was wearing an old, worn, green hoodie with paint splatters on the sleeves. Less predictible was the beanie on his head. Beside him, Feuilly was almost drowning in a cable-knit sweater that could have contained three of him at least. On the other couch, Cosette and Eponine were cooing over Marius wearing a light blue dress on a lacy petticoat and a leather jacket. Both girls had opted for polo shirts and linen pants in dull colors.

Jehan and Montparnasse's entrance stopped all conversations, while everyone in the room took the view in. True to his word, Jehan hadn't selected anything too garish or too badly cut to dress their boyfriend into. But apparently, too garish didn't cover purple jeans, tie-dye shirts in soft blues, and white and black plaid shirts. Montparnasse had vetoed the crocs, but he couldn't do much for the fact that he had been forced to roll the pants legs and the sleeves. His hair was a bit mussed, and a red flower crown was resting on it. On the other hand, Jehan was a sight to behold. Montparnasse had selected the most elegant pieces of his wardrobe : leather pants that hugged the long legs, black shirt with a high collar, and a waisted jacket cut in a shimmering fabric. The long hair had been combed back before braiding it, and there was a hint of black lining their eyes. They were truly breathtaking.

Jehan crossed the room to wish a happy birthday to Bossuet, who seemed very happy to wear a yellow sundress and the assorted hat and shawl. Beside him, Joly was very absorbed in mixing the punch, clad in large jeans and a shirt with an awful pun. Musichetta took the bowl from him, assuring that it was perfect and didn't need less alcohol. She adjusted the Doctor scarf around her neck, and kissed Jehan on the cheek.

\- You look amazing, dear, she assured them. And dress Montparnasse... that's quite a feat.

\- I'd even call it an amazing birthday present, Bossuet added. He looks.... so sunny. It's weird.

\- Don't be mean, Jehan answered. I admire the effort.

\- Oh, but we do, too. Here, give him something to drink.

Musichetta stuck a glass in Jehan's hand and pushed them towards their boyfriend, who had find a space to sit beside a Grantaire as red as the hoodie he was wearing. They sat beside him, and handed them the drink.

\- Here, ma rose.

Montparnasse bit down his scathy remark, and swallowed it down with the punch.

\- Look at them. They look...

\- Very nice, right ?

\- If Bahorel breathes, his shirt will explode.

\- Ah, that's the problem when your boyfriend is way smaller than you, yes... I'm lucky in that domain.

Montparnasse eyed them up and down, and for the first time since Jehan asked him to come with him, a small smile appeared on his face.

\- I must say I'm quite lucky too. The sight on this side is wonderful.

Jehan bent down to kiss him. From the corner of his eye, Montparnasse saw Eponine pull out her phone and take a pic. Good. He could ask for it later. Of course, he'd have to find a way to bribe her so a pic of himself not all clad in black wouldn't find its way on internet, and probably on his associates' phones. But he shrugged, and kept kissing Jehan. Maybe wearing those clothes was hard on him, but it made his partner happy, and that's all that mattered. Maybe they could try that again later. Montparnasse smiled at the idea of Jehan in leather and silk for him alone, and sat back comfortably, ready to endure an evening with the group. That wouldn't be so hard. Probably.


End file.
